New Beginnings
by gfearday
Summary: What would happen if Robin were a girl? What if Batman died? What if Rachel Grayson found a way to change history so that Batman lived, but she was never born? What if she had to start a new life as civilian?


**This is my first story I have ever really posted:) I am trying to combine my two favorite themes that could happen to YJ: 1) Girl Robin, 2) Going to a new world where no one knows you and you have to start a whole new life.**

* * *

 **Home for Orphan Girls**

 **Star City, Iowa**

 **10:34pm, October 24, 2016**

On the bottom bunk, in a room full of sleeping girls, one couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't stop pondering all that had happened in her life.

" _This is why I hate having time to think"_ the girl, Rachel, thought. The more she thought about it, the less she could separate herself from it.

Rachel's earliest memories were of the first man she thought of as her father, David Cain. The Court of Owls had worked for 3 or 4 generations to produce her as their perfect Talon or assassin, so a week after she was born she was given to David Cain so that he could train her. Cain trained her till she was 6 years old, and during that time she was never talked to so she learned how to understand body language. This was a major part of her training so she could predict every move of her opponents, but it was a setback when she was given back to her parents and couldn't communicate.

When she was 6 years old, the Court of Owls put her back with her parents so they could teacher her acrobatics. Her parents were two of the most famous Trapeze artist in the world, John and Mary Grayson. They were also good parents and had fought to get her back when she was taken from them, but after only two years with their child they were murdered.

Not long after Rachel was 8, she was orphaned then adopted by "Billionaire Bachelor Bruce Wayne". Bruce Wayne turned out to be Batman, and it didn't take long for her to become his loyal side-kick Robin.

As Batman and Robin, Rachel and her new dad learned how to be a family, kick bad guy butt, and drive their butler crazy. She loved being Robin and she was really good at it, so she gained a lot of respect and some close friends in the hero community. Her two best friends were Kid Flash, Wally West, and Speedy/Red Arrow, Roy Harper. They were all protégés so naturally the 3 of them bonded.

Things were going great because some of the younger heroes had been able to form a team, Young Justice, and they were finally recognized as real heroes instead of side-kicks. About a year after the team started, Batman died.

Rachel could still remember it like it was yesterday, a bunch of undistinguished thugs had been given high intellects and powerful magic by Mister MXYZPTLK, an unpredictable imp from the Fifth Dimension. The thugs combined their magic and technology to build a lazar, the typical cliché doomsday machine. Robin was in a daze after getting hit by some magic spell, but it instantly went away when Batman jumped in front of her blocking the lazar from killing her. That day changed everything.

Like a typical bat, Rachel blamed herself, and closed off. At the age of 14, she became the Black Bat, dropping the happy, trolling Robin persona to become a dark, cold, and feared vigilante. It didn't take long for her to slip into the gap that Batman left in the world, but she always knew she couldn't be good enough.

After Batman's death, Rachel's main mission (other than keeping the world safe) was bringing him back. But no matter how hard she searched, nothing could turn a box of ash into her dad. While defeating Warp when he found out how to time travel, Rachel met the Head Time Keeper, basically the guy in charge of keeping "track" of time. He gave her a choice in return for her help, either she could let things keep going as they were in the time stream or she could never have been born and go live in that world. She didn't have very high hopes for her world, and she had thought about it so much that she was confident that if she weren't born the world would be a better place.

Well, that choice led her to where she is now, a home for girls in the Star City of a world she was never born in. Luckily, the Head Time Keeper allowed her to take a duffle bag, suitcase, and backpack to the new timeline, and she started a new life in a new world.

" _Wow, I have had a crazy life so far"_ Rachel thought before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **I haven't given you much to go on in this first chapter, but I am hoping to keep on going with her life as she adjusts to not being a normal civilian girl in high-school:) It will hopefully be a love story eventually too:)  
**

 **Constructive criticism is highly welcome!**


End file.
